


Dude, Sastiel? Seriously?

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Dean is jealous and clueless, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Sam and Cas are flirting. Why does that make him so upset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Sastiel? Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this quite a while ago and I just rediscovered it. I tweaked it slightly, but it's mostly old writing so I don't know if it's that great... Enjoy?

 The first time it happened, Dean didn’t say anything. He was in too much shock.

 The three of them were in a bar. Dean and Cas had been talking about something unimportant, mainly staring into each other’s eyes’ soulfully when Sam asked Dean if he would get them all another round of drinks.

 Dean reluctantly did as he was asked, staring at Sam and Cas from the bar while he waited for the drinks. Sam laughed at something Castiel said, grabbing the angel’s arm and whispering something in his ear that caused the angel to look confused, then quickly turn pink.

 Dean quickly grabbed the beers and returned to the table, not saying a word. Sam thanked him for the beer. Castiel just sat there silently, blushing. Dean couldn’t find any words to say.

…

 The next time it happened, Dean still said nothing, but he was hurt and felt… not jealous. Dean Winchester did not get jealous. Especially not over Cas. Cas was a guy for Christ’ sake.

 Dean had invited his brother and the angel to watch Game of Thrones on the projector with him. They pulled a couch into the main hall.

 Castiel sat on the right side of the couch, holding the bowl full of popcorn. Dean was just about to sit next to Cas when Sam practically shoved his brother out of the way, sitting unnecessarily close to Castiel.

 Dean felt annoyed, but didn’t say anything. He just sat down and pressed play.

 Then, halfway through the episode, he heard Sam whispering. He looked over to see Sam’s arm thrown over the back of the couch behind Cas. Sam was leaned in very close, whispering right into Castiel’s ear. They both laughed quietly at something Sam said.

Dean simply yelled, “Would you two shut the hell up? I’m trying to hear what’s going on.” The two were relatively quiet after that, but Sam was still way too close to Castiel for Dean’s comfort.

…

 The next time it happened, Dean said something. He couldn’t help himself. He was pissed.

 He was driving the Impala. Sam had elected to sit in the back with Cas. The two were practically snuggled up close, Cas leaning on Sam’s shoulder.

 Dean looked back in his mirror every 30 seconds, hoping they would knock it off. Then Sam started whispering something in Castiel’s ear, causing the angel to shiver and blush.

 Dean was pissed.

“What the hell is going on back there?” Dean practically growled. “Are you guys flirting in my back seat?”

 Sam started laughing, but didn’t answer. Castiel just looked annoyed.

…

 The last time it happened, Dean definitely said something.

Castiel had joined Sam and Dean for breakfast at some diner. Sam and Cas sat in the opposite booth from Dean, which annoyed Dean for some reason.

 Sam started whispering in Castiel’s ear again. All Dean could make out was “Don’t you think?” and then there was more laughter. All that goddamned laughter and secrecy and flirting. Dean had had enough.

 Dean stood up, announcing that he was going to the restroom. He went in and splashed cold water on his face.

Why did it bother him what Sam and Cas did? They were both adults who could make their own decisions and date whoever they wanted. Right? And if they happened to date each other, that was their business. Right? _Right?_

 Yet still it drove Dean crazy. The thought of Sam and Cas kissing or having sex made Dean want to vomit. And not just because he was thinking about his brother in those situations.

Why did he feel that way?

 He left the restroom, feeling just as upset. When he got back to their booth, Cas was now whispering to Sam, causing Sam to flush in the same way the angel had.

“That’s it.” Dean declared, sitting back into his seat. “I can’t take this anymore.” Sam and Cas both looked very confused. “I know you two have a right to fuck whoever you want, but it’s grossing me out. So could you two just… not?”

 Sam’s confused expression melted into laughter. “You think…” Sam was laughing hard enough to cry. “Me and…” he wiped a tear away. “That’s fucking hilarious…”

“I do not understand.” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

 Sam’s laughter died down enough to where he could talk again. “Cas, Dean thinks you and I are…” Sam made a motion between the two of them.

“He thinks we are what, Sam?” Cas asked.

“He thinks we’re having sex.” At that, Castiel’s eyes widened. He stood from the booth and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling the hunter into the diner parking lot.

 Dean complained the entire way, saying he looked like a kid and “Geez, Cas, you don’t gotta pull me so hard”.

It wasn’t until they were in an alleyway that Cas stopped and let go of Dean.

“How could you think Sam and I were having sexual relations?” Castiel sounded betrayed.

 Dean rubbed at his wrist. “Because you have been flirting for a few weeks now.” Dean didn’t whine. Dean Winchester doesn’t whine.

“We’ve been what? We have done no such thing.” Castiel stated firmly.

“The whispering and sitting so close and fucking blushing. You think I didn’t notice that shit, Cas? You think I didn’t see that and want to fucking die?” Dean held back tears. Manly, manly tears. Of course.

“What are you talking about, Dean? Why does the idea of Sam and I having a sexual relationship upset you so much?” Castiel sounded worried about his friend now.

“I don’t know!” Dean yelled. “I don’t fucking know. All I know is that it hurts, man. You with… someone… else…” Dean’s voice broke on the last word.

 Castiel got very close to Dean and cupped Dean’s cheek. It felt so good to Dean, so right.

“My dear friend, why haven’t you asked me or Sam about this? Instead you just let these feelings boil inside you.” Cas stroked Dean’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I just… I thought you…” Dean couldn’t force out another word.

“You were wrong. I only want _you_.” Their lips met in a gentle, yet needy kiss. Dean felt like he was coming home after the longest day of his life. This felt so good.

 Dean moaned into the kiss. He felt too blissful to be embarrassed about the fact that he was whimpering and moaning and being so pliable in the angel’s strong hands.

 Castiel pulled away slowly, smiling.

 Dean said a breathy “wow” before kissing Cas again.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to kudos and leave a nice comment :) Thank for reading!


End file.
